100lol
100lol is dashnet forums user who signed up october 2013, he was active all the time but stopped for few months because of "trauma" Contributions 100lol is creator of texture pack Weirdoverse Textures, which gets updated all the time with fancy 2017 graphics. First noticeable spoiler of the upcoming update is posted on May 1, it was dark purple ender pearl, lime-yellow gradient bottle 'o enchantment on cyan-magenta gradient diamond block. the world the 100lol took picture of spoiler is Debug world. to see all blocks for the game. He has a not popular video on his channel featuring Leopold Slikk, falcon punch guy, Harold Slikk, a principal, and a teacher. It is a Paper RPG frame by frame animation that didn't get much views. The second part was about to be AGK meets Hitler, but was never released. 100lol has two failed idle game maker games. Bean-alien clicker, and Chess Vs. Zombies. The graphics were considered bad, and due to a lack of attention for either game, neither got updated, and fell into obscurity. Likes Pizza, Drawing, Video Games, Fractals. Trauma When 100lol joined dashnet forums, first of all he just did simple suggestions, then he created a thread "create funny 'er words" but everyone was just insulting him with troll, idiot, fuckedupe. then he did use thread ban, which didn't do really anything, as that was popular and the popular users more used it because it was under control... Then there we're 2 bullies TFU_Satron, ThatDude. well, they we're just insulting him in various ways. when 100lol went to sleep he said: "Here, insult Meem of me" the meem is a Team fortress target. Most annoying thing 100lol found about TFU_Satron, that he keeps talking about thread and doesn't accept the pizza profile picture he uses. TFU_Satron always says the bread is the best. Other annoying things 100lol found is the "Universe said 4" well, can a vacuum talk? Guess we will never know that. another running gag TFU_Satron did is a "Too Spooky" which irritated 100lol alot aswell. but this isn't a page about TFU_Satron anyways... Almost half of forums in May 2014 thought, that Grisha5 is alt account for 100lol, and that got him more of a troll insult for that time. 100lol By trying to defend himself from those insults, did a temporal running gag "Mirror" other dashnetters that we're angist 100lol did the same mirror and it died slowly because of that. For these reasons 100lol got wiener badge, but he wasn't really happy about that. he was just defending himself for all time afterall... Other Originally 100lol was a forumball, that had few colors of the FCTC (green-yellow-orange-red-purple gradient), but changed back to FCTC (imperfect sphere with the mentioned gradient on white background) Later he had other gradient of the same picture, and with a bit higher saturation. (magenta-red-orange-yellow) Bit earlier, for 2 weeks, he was a male MLP pony, with green-blue color, it was changed with original FCTC with forumball eyes. Even earlier he had Everybody edits style profile picture, including diver smiley with mod aura, and a FCTC. Even even earlier his profile picture was a HD pizza background, with some vegetables that are good on pizza on foreground. At date when he registered, he was constantly changing his profile picture, only one that i remember out of cluster 5 is Imperfect cookie. Category:User